Le Maître du Haut Château
by A.R.D. Guillaume
Summary: Après que le Délégué-mage de Grande-Bretagne aux Îles Féroé a été enlevé par une immense créature durant un discours, le Ministre de la Magie décide d'envoyer sur place le plus grand expert en la matière, la célèbre magiezoologue Luna Lovegood. Accompagnée du Briscard Rolf Dragonneau, ils vont vivre une aventure digne des contes les plus sombres de Noël.
1. Prologue La Sensation du pouvoir

Prologue La Sensation du pouvoir

Dominic Solloway regardait l'assistance, un large sourire s'étalant sur son visage rectangulaire. Ses yeux cacao pétillaient de joie à la vue de cette foule l'acclamant dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait qu'à peine. Il était ici pour faire sa pénitence et, en toute objectivité, elle était beaucoup plus séduisante que l'autre option.

Dominic faisait effectivement partie de ces employés du Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne qui avaient suivi – même favorisé – sans broncher la politique mise en place lors de l'année de Terreur, orchestrée par les Mangemorts. En toute franchise, Dominic savait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était derrière le changement de la ligne de conduite suite à la mort de Scrimgeour et il se doutait que Thicknesse soit était sous contrôle, soit portait la Marque. Après tout, Dominic était alors Secrétaire général à l'Organisation internationale du commerce magique.

Au cours de cette sombre année, en tant qu'un des membres les plus influents de la diplomatie britannique, Dominic avait agi pour limiter les échanges avec les pays voisins et empêcher ainsi les Né-moldus d'échapper à la Commission d'Enregistrement. Il avait agi sciemment, en parfaite connaissance de cause, mais il l'avait fait par simple couardise. Il n'avait jamais été courageux et la menace de rentrer chez soi et découvrir sa famille brutalement assassinée l'avait convaincu de suivre docilement les Mangemorts.

Aussi, lorsque le jeune Potter avait défait son ennemi à Poudlard et que les employés du Ministère s'étaient rebellés pour renverser le pouvoir en place, Dominic s'était retrouvé dans le camp des perdants et avait été jugé pour ses actes. Il n'avait échappé à Azkaban que par le témoignage qu'il avait donné lors de son procès durant lequel il avait révélé ou confirmé les noms de plusieurs partisans au sein du Ministère. Sa punition avait été cependant sans appel : il s'était retrouvé Délégué-mage aux Îles Féroé pour la Grande-Bretagne. S'il avait échappé aux conditions de vie terribles de la prison des sorciers, il était certainement perdant quant au climat.

Depuis maintenant plus de douze ans, il s'affairait à sa tâche, qui n'avait rien de très passionnant. Il s'assurait que les rares sorciers britanniques, qui venaient en séjour ici, n'avaient pas de problèmes et faisait part au Løgmaður1 de la magie des éventuels accords entre les deux communautés. Ses pouvoirs étaient relativement étendus, en tant que diplomate, mais il devait rendre ses comptes au Délégué-mage du Danemark, son supérieur hiérarchique.

Aujourd'hui, Dominic venait de prononcer un discours dans lequel il faisait part aux Féringiens d'un traité, dont le but était de modifier certains termes dans les accords de restriction commerciale sur les créatures magiques. Le Ministre de la Magie, Shacklebolt, souhait restreindre davantage le commerce sur la peau de dragon, contre quoi l'archipel se positionnait. En effet, une grande partie du commerce de la peau de Suédois à museau court, à destination de l'Occident, passait par les Îles Féroé. C'était en réalité la principale source de revenu du chapelet nordique.

Le discours du Délégué-mage portait aujourd'hui sur certaines concessions faites par le Ministre, afin d'éviter que le commerce des Îles n'en pâtisse trop. Ce à quoi les sorciers avaient répondu avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Dominic se retira de l'estrade, n'oubliant pas ses parchemins, et repassa en coulisse. Il fut assaillit par la presse locale qu'il écarta poliment en rejoignant son bureau. Après avoir remercié ses assistants, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil et se tourna vers la large fenêtre qui donnait sur le sommet enneigé du Kirkjubøreyn. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps – il ne faisait jour que quelques heures de toute façon à cette période de l'année – mais la Lune se reflétait sur le manteau blanc.

Alors qu'il saluait une nouvelle journée de terminée au service d'un pays qui ne se souciait plus de lui, le Délégué-mage remarqua un point sombre dans le ciel étoilé. L'étrange objet _volait_, et vu le grossissement de sa silhouette, il semblait se diriger droit vers l'Althing Magique. Intrigué, Dominic se leva et s'approcha de la vitre, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Au bout d'un moment, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une créature : il distinguait d'immenses ailes battant l'air à un rythme régulier.

Cependant, lorsque l'animal fut assez près pour être éclairé par les lumières de la ville Moldue, Dominic poussa un cri d'effroi et tenta de fuir le plus loin possible. Mais avant qu'il ne pût atteindre la porte de son bureau, un immense fracas pulvérisa le mur opposé et de puissantes serres lui agrippèrent la taille. L'instant d'après, il se sentit arraché du sol et ballotté dans tous les sens. Très vite, il vit les lueurs de Tórshavn défiler sous ses pieds et il sombra dans l'obscurité.

1 Signifie littéralement « personne de loi » en danois. Il s'agit du titre donné à la personne en charge du pouvoir exécutif dans les affaires locales des Îles Féroé. De ce que j'ai compris, ça se prononce « Leudmore ».


	2. Chapter 1 Intuition féminine

Chapitre 1 Intuition féminine

La saison de Noël battait son plein sur le Chemin de Traverse, chacun essayant de trouver au dernier moment des cadeaux qui étaient de toute façon épuisés depuis des semaines. C'était une véritable cohue. Pourtant, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds, sortant de chez Fleury & Bott, ne semblait pas le moins du monde touchée par l'effervescence qui régnait autour d'elle. Après s'être assurée que son sac était bien protégé contre la neige, elle marcha d'un pas léger vers le Chaudron Baveur.

Luna Lovegood était heureuse. Elle avait enfin reçu le livre qu'elle recherchait depuis des mois, une édition rare des _Animaux Fantastiques_ de Norbert Dragonneau, dans laquelle les études du magiezoologue avaient été annotées par son épouse, Porpentina. La jeune femme cherchait désespérément cet ouvrage pour son travail, voulant en faire une analyse critique pour pointer les faiblesses de certaines descriptions dans l'ouvrage de Dragonneau.

Magiezoologue depuis six ans, elle avait déjà parcouru le monde à de nombreuses reprises pour aller observer des créatures magiques de toutes formes. Si les Ronflaks Cornus échappaient toujours à son bestiaire, elle avait eu néanmoins la chance d'observer les créatures les plus rares dans leur milieu naturel. Désormais, elle voulait comparer ses observations avec celles de Norbert Dragonneau et pointer les différences. Elle comptait également y ajouter certaines qui ne figuraient pas dans l'œuvre de référence, tels les Wendigos.

Luna arriva chez elle par Poudre de Cheminette. Après avoir épousseté sa cape, elle posa son paquet sur la table du salon et alla se préparer un thé bien chaud. L'hiver était terrible cette année, et malgré l'épaisse couche de vêtements qu'elle portait, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses membres de trembler lorsqu'elle se promenait à l'extérieur. À l'intérieur, cela l'obligeait à allumer en permanence un feu de cheminée pour maintenir son appartement à des températures raisonnables.

La jeune magiezoologue s'installa sur son canapé, sa tasse fumante dans une main et sa nouvelle acquisition dans l'autre lorsqu'un « woosh » bruyant la fit sursauter, déversant un peu du liquide brûlant sur le coussin à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et découvrit une lettre cachetée qui tombait lentement. Étonnée lorsqu'elle reconnut le sceau du Ministère de la Magie, elle se leva et attrapa la missive à la volée avant qu'elle ne s'échoue sur le sol. Ouvrant l'enveloppe et dépliant le parchemin, elle découvrit que c'était un message venant du directeur du bureau d'Amos Diggory, le Directeur du Département de Régulation et Contrôle des créatures magiques.

_ Mrs Lovegood,_

_ Vous êtes priée de vous rendre sans attendre auprès de l'Unité d'intervention des Briscards, dans le cadre d'une opération pour laquelle votre expertise est attendue. Plus de détails vous seront communiqués une fois sur place._

_ Veuillez agréer mes plus sincères vœux de Noël._

_Amos Diggory_

_Directeur du Département de Régulation et Contrôle des créatures magiques_

Luna regarda le court message, les yeux hagards. Même si le Ministère de la Magie restait techniquement son employeur, en tant qu'Attachée de Reconnaissance et Analyse des Créatures Magiques, elle n'y travaillait plus depuis des années. Elle avait tout laissé derrière elle – les missions, les rapports, les réunions – pour se concentrer uniquement à l'exploration et la découverte de la magiezoologie. Pourquoi le Ministère la contactait elle, alors qu'il y avait des personnes bien plus aptes à ce genre de travail ?

À contrecœur, la jeune femme attrapa sa cape, prit sa baguette, et se dirigea vers l'âtre de sa cheminée. Après y avoir jeté la Poudre de Cheminette, elle donna l'adresse du Ministère de la Magie et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Quelques instants plus tard, elle déboula dans l'Atrium, étonnement rempli en ce milieu de journée du réveillon. Toujours perdue dans ses pensées suite à sa convocation, Luna se dirigea vers un ascenseur qui la conduisit au quatrième niveau.

Elle arriva rapidement dans le couloir familier et se dirigea sans attendre vers la porte menant à l'Unité d'intervention des Briscards, le corps d'élite formé peu après la Bataille de Poudlard et dont la mission était de capturer toutes créatures dangereuses s'aventurant sur le territoire britannique. Si les dragons et les loups-garous avaient déjà un service dédié, les Briscards pouvaient être appelés pour n'importe quel type d'attaque ou de menace. La compagnie encore jeune – elle avait soufflé ses onze bougies – avait néanmoins déjà un palmarès impressionnant et était réputée dans le monde entier pour son efficacité.

Cette gloire sauta aux yeux de Luna lorsqu'elle entra dans les locaux de la formation : les murs étaient recouverts de trophées de toutes sortes entre lesquels des photographies et pages de journaux tentaient de se trouver une place. On y voyait des Briscards recevoir une récompense, des comptes-rendus élogieux d'une mission à succès ou bien, carrément, la tête empaillée d'une manticore. Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient des dizaines de boxes vides pour la plupart. Apparemment, l'unité d'élite avait été la première à prendre ses congés.

Luna se dirigea vers une porte vitrée située au fond des locaux, et qui donnait sur le bureau du Directeur de l'Unité. La jeune femme frappa et on l'invita à entrer. À l'intérieur, elle trouva Helena Friedklin, récemment nommée. Les deux femmes se connaissaient du temps où Luna était Attachée de Reconnaissance, mais leur relation était plutôt distante, Friedklin ne supportant pas le caractère de sa collègue.

« Ah, Lovegood, vous voilà enfin ! s'impatienta la Directrice. DRAGONNEAU ! » hurla-t-elle avant que la porte ne soit refermée.

Quelques instants plus tard, un jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Il avait les épaules athlétiques caractéristiques du Briscard, mais son visage ovale lui donnait encore l'air d'un enfant. Lorsque que son regard chocolat croisa l'azur de celui de Luna, celle-ci sentit une gêne s'instaurer et détourna les yeux aussi vivement que possible.

Elle connaissait Rolf Dragonneau depuis un moment déjà. Lors des Massacres de la Nith – où les Briscards avaient neutralisé un Croque-mitaine – Luna avait sauvé la vie de Rolf en se trouvant sur la trajectoire de la chute de celui-ci, lui évitant de se briser l'échine. Depuis, une relation plus qu'amicale s'était formée entre les deux. Ils avaient partagé des missions et depuis que Luna s'était mise à la magiezoologie, Rolf était, de temps à autre, assigné à sa protection lorsque les Briscards jugeaient que c'était nécessaire.

S'ils avaient passé des journées et des soirées ensemble, rien de concret n'avait vraiment eu lieu. Malgré les questions incessantes de Ginny, Luna ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour Rolf. Elle l'aimait bien en tant qu'ami, ça elle en était sûre, mais elle ignorait si ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui signifiait plus.

Friedklin s'éclaircit la gorge en attrapant une liasse de parchemins, ramenant la jeune femme à la réalité.

« Un courrier vient de nous parvenir des Îles Féroé, par le biais du Département de la Coopération magique internationale. Le Délégué-mage Solloway semble avoir été enlevé la nuit dernière, après avoir prononcé un discours à propos d'un accord commercial.

— Pourquoi cela nous retombe dessus ? s'enquit Rolf. Ce n'est pas plutôt aux Aurors de s'occuper de ce genre de dossier ?

— Selon les Aurors détachés sur place et chargés de la protection de notre mission diplomatique, il semblerait que Solloway ait été enlevé par une créature d'origine inconnue. Des témoins affirment avoir vu un animal volant au moment de la disparition.

— C'est peut-être un…

— Non, Lovegood », coupa la Directrice des Briscards en la fusillant de ses yeux saphir. « Ce n'est pas un Énormus à babille. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une créature magique, ce qui incombe donc aux Briscards. Cependant, le Ministre Shacklebolt semble très soucieux de cette affaire, Solloway ayant été un ancien partisan des Mangemorts lors de l'année des Ténèbres et ayant donné de nombreux noms. Il pourrait s'agir d'une vengeance.

« Si jamais, au cours de votre enquête, cette piste se confirme, vous rentrez _illico presto_ ici et on laisse les Aurors se débrouiller avec, c'est bien compris ?

— Oui, Madame, opina Rolf. Cependant, je me permets de faire remarquer…

— Vous avez choisi vous-même votre garde en soir du réveillon, Dragonneau, trancha Friedklin. C'est trop tard pour changer d'avis !

— J'avoue que je ne saisis pas bien pourquoi on a fait appel à moi, confia alors Luna. Si cette affaire concerne uniquement les Briscards, je n'ai rien à y faire même si j'y suis toujours attachée.

— Il ne s'agit peut-être pas d'une des créatures sorties de votre imagination, Lovegood, mais aucun des sorciers présents n'a réussi à identifier la créature responsable de l'enlèvement, révéla la Directrice des Briscards. Nous craignons qu'il puisse s'agir d'un hybride non référencé.

« En tant que meilleure magiezoologue du pays, le Directeur Diggory a insisté pour que vous soyez attachée à l'affaire. Mr Underwood a donné son accord. Vous n'êtes peut-être plus en _activité_ ici, mais vous devez vous soumettre _administrativement_ aux directives de votre supérieur hiérarchique. »

Luna hocha timidement de la tête. Effectivement, si Jasper avait apposé sa signature sur un document écrit, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. La jeune femme avait gardé son titre au sein du Ministère car cela lui permettait de pouvoir faire appel aux services de celui-ci quand elle en avait besoin au cours de pérégrinations sur le terrain. Si elle se finançait entièrement via des associations, l'appui du Ministère lui permettait d'avoir accès à des réserves naturelles autrement interdites. En contrepartie, elle devait se soumettre aux directives que pouvait lui attribuer le Commissaire à la Commission d'examen des créatures dangereuse, son supérieur hiérarchique. Même quand cela ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir.

« Très bien, céda-t-elle. Quand devons-nous partir ?

— Un Portoloin vous attend au Hall International de l'Office des Portoloins. Pas le temps de passer chez vous prendre des affaires, vous devrez vous contenter de ce que vous portez sur vous. Une fois sur place, vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls. »

Les deux jeunes sorciers acquiescèrent puis sortirent du bureau, laissant Friedklin seule à ses vieux parchemins. Rolf passa à son box pour récupérer ses affaires puis Luna prit les devants pour les conduire au Département des Transports Magiques. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total, mais il fallait être particulièrement inattentif pour ne pas remarquer la gêne entre les deux.

Dix minutes plus tard, leur Portoloin partit et Luna sentit la petite décharge habituelle au niveau du nombril. Après avoir tournoyé dans un mélange de couleurs, d'ombres et de lumières, elle atterrit enfin à destination, se rattrapant de justesse. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, éclairée par une simple bougie. Un regard autour d'elle lui fit comprendre que la pièce n'était pas plongée dans le noir : des fenêtres donnaient sur l'extérieur et Luna réalisa qu'il faisait nuit au dehors. À la clarté de la Lune, elle se rendit compte qu'il neigeait à gros flocons. Un faible bandeau lumineux indiquait que l'aurore tirait sur sa fin. Se reconcentrant sur l'intérieur de la pièce, elle remarqua pour la première fois un jeune homme aux cheveux roux irlandais.

« Bonjour, je suis Cole West, se présenta-t-il. Le Ministère m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.

— Vous êtes l'Auror chargé de la protection de la mission diplomatique ? s'enquit Rolf.

— À vrai dire, je suis la mission diplomatique, confia West avec un sourire. Mr Solloway et moi-même sommes les seuls employés du Ministère ici. Les assistants et conseillers de Mr Solloway sont tous des locaux. Moi-même, je suis originaire d'ici du côté de ma mère.

— Vous voulez dire que vous êtes _seuls_ ? s'interloqua le Briscard.

— Ce n'est pas un très grand pays, lui fit remarquer l'Auror. Il doit y avoir pas plus d'une centaine de sorciers vivant ici. Tous sont des habitants de Tórshavn, mis à part une demi-douzaine d'irréductibles qui vivent sur l'une des îles. Tout le monde se connaît et tout le monde avait fini par apprécier Mr Solloway.

— Nous ne sommes pas là pour enquêter sur la disparition du Délégué-mage, intervint alors Luna. Nous sommes là pour déterminer qu'est-ce qui a bien pu l'enlever. Vous pouvez garder vos remarques pour votre rapport au Ministère. Contentez-vous de nous montrer le bureau de Mr Solloway, qu'on en finisse ! »

Rolf se retourna vers sa collègue, surpris par sa réaction. Luna elle-même ne comprit pas bien l'origine de cette irritation qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas. Tout ce dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'un étrange pressentiment s'était emparé d'elle à partir du moment où elle était arrivée ici. West resta immobile quelques instants avant de les inviter à le suivre. L'édifice dans lequel ils se trouvaient devait sans doute être l'équivalent du Ministère de la Magie, au vu de l'ambiance qui y régnait. La jeune magiezoologue ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que tout était fait de bois magique.

Il ne leur fallut que deux minutes pour rejoindre le bureau de Solloway, sur la porte duquel son nom et son titre étaient inscrits. Lorsque l'Auror poussa le battant, le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux fut saisissant de chaos. Le mur du fond avait été littéralement pulvérisé, répandant dans toute la pièce, morceaux de verre et copeaux de bois. De la neige s'était accumulée tout le long. Des traces de griffures laminaient le parquet tandis que la plupart des meubles avaient été renversés ou brisés. Les sons de la rue décorée aux couleurs de Noël leur parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles et la pièce était emplie des effluves d'un restaurant Moldu voisin. La température à l'intérieur était polaire et un léger courant d'air faisait voleter de temps à autre les parchemins éparpillés sur le sol.

West resta sur le pas de la porte, tandis que Rolf et Luna pénétrèrent. La jeune sorcière comprit rapidement que son pressentiment était justifié : elle sentait une certaine tension dans la pièce comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie depuis la Nith.

« Vous dites que des témoins ont vu une créature ailée au moment de l'enlèvement ? questionna Rolf qui étudiait la zone du mur face à la porte.

— Oui, confirma l'Auror. Des témoins dans le couloir ont entendu un grand bruit suivi des cris de Mr Solloway. Ils se sont précipités ici et ont vu une grande masse sombre avec des ailes partir avec le Délégué-mage. Aucune description donnée n'a été assez précise pour permettre une identification.

— Quelles étaient ces descriptions ? s'enquit Luna.

— Une créature immense, avec des griffes et de grandes ailes.

— Un griffon peut-être ? proposa le Briscard. Ou un hippogriffe ?

— Non, balaya la magiezoologue. Les hippogriffes n'attaquent pas sans raison, et les griffons sont utilisés pour garder des trésors.

— Vous êtes certains que la créature avait des ailes ? interrogea Rolf à West.

— C'est le seul caractère commun aux descriptions. Certaines n'ont pas mentionné les griffes. Certaines ont dit avoir vu un loup, d'autres que les ailes étaient faites d'écailles et non de plumes comme quelques-uns l'ont dit.

— De toute évidence, au vu de ces marques, notre créature avait forcément des griffes, observa la jeune sorcière. Vous pouvez nous laisser un moment, pendant que nous analysons la pièce ? »

L'Auror s'exécuta et sortit en fermant derrière lui. Luna se dirigea vers les meubles brisés et renversés, frissonnant à cause du froid ambiant. Il y avait une étrange atmosphère dans ce bureau, et ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'il donnait directement sur l'extérieur. La plupart des meubles étaient extrêmement lourds, la créature devait donc posséder une force considérable. Certaines pièces du mobilier avaient été enfoncées sur le côté avant d'être renversées – sans doute sous le choc – tandis que d'autres avaient été fendues par le dessus. En observant de plus près une armoire, la magiezoologue crut discerner ce qui ressemblait à une empreinte, tournée vers le bas.

« Rolf, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

— Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ? s'enquit le jeune sorcier.

— Regarde cette armoire, on dirait qu'elle a été enfoncée par une patte, on distingue l'empreinte. Regarde, là, le talon, là, les doigts et là, des griffes.

— Étrange, je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable.

— Vu l'orientation de la trace, je dirais que ça vient d'une patte arrière supputa Luna. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que ça ressemble à celle d'un loup ou d'un chien.

— Le Sinistros t'attends ! plaisanta Rolf d'une voix qui se voulait effrayante.

— Même un Sinistros n'est pas si grand, écarta benoitement la jeune sorcière. Regarde, elle fait plus d'un demi-mètre de long.

— Ça corrobore ce que nous disait West à propos des témoignages, souligna le Briscard.

— Oui, mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que je ne connais aucune créature ayant des ailes et des pattes de loup.

— On nous a prévenus qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un hybride inconnu.

— On est au-delà de l'hybride, certifia Luna. Regarde ces griffures au sol : on y distingue bien plusieurs jeux, provenant d'au moins deux pattes de différentes. On dirait même que les jeux de griffes ne sont pas identiques. Ces meubles-là ont été brisés par une queue souple et puissante. La créature a complètement éventré le mur, mais malgré sa taille, ses ailes n'ont fait que peu de dégâts et… »

Luna se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, près du mur défoncé, et se baissa pour récupérer quelque chose de long et sombre qu'elle venait de remarquer. L'indice était fin et léger. Cependant, il n'avait pas été emporté par la légère brise, ni enseveli sous la neige. Celle-ci semblait avoir cessé de tomber autour. Dans les mains de la jeune femme, sa trouvaille regorgeait d'une force sombre qui la fit tressaillir. Elle se demandait si les résidus magiques qui s'en dégageaient n'étaient pas à l'origine n'était la source de son comportement étrange. Lorsqu'elle la présenta à son collègue, ce dernier sembla des plus perplexes.

« Une plume ?

— Exactement, confirma la magiezoologue. Une plume de belle taille, elle doit provenir de l'extrémité de l'aile. Mais surtout, si tu fais bien attention, il s'agit d'une plume de corbeau. La couleur et la forme des barbes sont caractéristiques.

— Seulement, c'est beaucoup plus grand qu'une plume de corbeau classique.

— Précisément. On peut créer un hybride à partir de deux créatures, magiques ou non, mais celui-ci garde en général les caractéristiques de ses « parents ». Là, on se trouve dans le cas d'une créature disposant de caractéristiques d'animaux différents dans des proportions inhabituelles. On se trouve en présence du parfait cas d'une nouvelle espèce de créature magique inconnue.

— Ce qui confirmerait la thèse qu'un sorcier est derrière toute ça. On devrait prévenir les Aurors pour qu'ils prennent l'affaire en main.

— Friedklin savait déjà qu'un sorcier était derrière tout ça, assura alors Luna.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— C'est évident, voyons ! Pourquoi une créature inconnue viendrait justement enlever un Délégué-mage après un discours important ? Les créatures ne font pas ce genre d'acte. C'est un acte réfléchi, prémédité et qui ne peut être orchestré que par quelqu'un doté d'une intelligence humaine.

— La créature peut avoir une intelligence humaine, objecta Rolf.

— Seulement, les créatures dotées d'une telle intelligence ne restent pas longtemps inconnues de l'Homme. D'autant plus quand elles s'amusent à enlever les gens.

— Ce n'est pas une première », confia alors une voix derrière les deux sorciers.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir West dans le cadre de la porte. Juste derrière lui se tenait une jeune femme blonde, son visage rond affichant un air soucieux.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna le Briscard. Ce n'est pas le premier enlèvement ?

— Il y a toutes sortes de légendes sur ces îles, révéla l'Auror, et certaines parlent d'enlèvements. D'ailleurs, on reporte de temps à autre des disparus, que ce soit aussi bien du côté des sorciers que des Moldus. C'est ce qui m'amène ici.

— Comment ça ?

— Birthe, ici présente, vient de me faire part que des Moldus ont signalé tôt ce matin à leurs autorités, une « créature ailée monstrueuse » dans le nord de l'archipel. La mère de Birthe, qui vit sur l'île de Viðoy, a confirmé le témoignage, ayant aperçu elle aussi la créature. Elle a refusé d'en dire plus, déplora West.

— Comment ça ? s'étonna Rolf. Vous n'aviez qu'à lui demander !

— Elle a refusé de nous le dire par écrit, précisa l'Auror. Mais je suppose que rien ne vous empêche d'aller la rejoindre avec Birthe.

— Ma mère est une vieille sorcière solitaire, prévint la jeune femme avec un léger accent. Elle n'a plus vraiment toute sa tête et se méfie des étrangers. Il vaut mieux que je vienne avec vous.

— D'accord, céda Luna. Nous partons maintenant. »

La jeune femme opina du chef et sortit du bureau. Tandis que Luna lui emboîtait le pas, West prévint Rolf qu'il resterait ici au cas où de nouveaux développements se produiraient. Il demanda à des employés de fournir aux deux britanniques des capes pour ne pas attraper froid dehors, puis s'éclipsa. Avant que Birthe ne leur attrapât le bras pour transplaner, la magiezoologue sentit un spasme lui parcourir l'échine, comme pour la prévenir que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.


	3. Chapter 2 Les Cavernes d'acier

Chapitre 2 Les cavernes d'acier

Luna regarda avec appréhension l'immense versant neigeux face à elle. Ils étaient arrivés à Hvannasund, le principal village de l'île. Habité d'à peine plus de trois cents âmes, il était exclusivement Moldu, à l'exception de la mère de Birthe. Composé d'une rue principale, de part et d'autre de laquelle s'alignaient des petites maisons typiques aux décorations de Noël timides, il était plongé dans le calme. Il neigeait dru, et la jeune sorcière remonta au maximum le pan de sa cape pour ne pas grelotter de froid. Il n'y avait que quelques lampadaires épars qui éclairaient vainement les trottoirs.

Il n'y avait, pour ainsi dire, personne à l'extérieur. Un peu plus loin, la jeune sorcière distingua les pontons d'un petit port, ainsi qu'un pont reliant la ville à sa jumelle située de l'autre côté du bras de mer. La jeune sorcière se tourna vers son aînée, qui marchait déjà d'un pas décidé dans la direction opposée, là où les maisons se faisaient plus rares. Ils franchirent les dernières résidences au point d'arriver au bout de la route, où se tenait une ultime cahute. Elle était dans un style très différent de ses consœurs, beaucoup plus ancienne et il s'en dégageait une aura telle qu'il était impossible de passer à côté de son origine magique.

Alors que Birthe franchissait déjà le portillon, Luna déchiffra le nom sur la boîte aux lettres : « Astrid Hjort ». La jeune femme trouva étrange qu'une sorcière disposât d'un tel appareillage, mais elle supposa que c'était pour ne pas intriguer les piétons qui pouvaient s'aventurer jusqu'ici. La Féringienne frappa deux coups à la porte, et on entendit derrière le panneau, le grincement caractéristique d'un lourd fauteuil qu'on pousse. Quelques instants plus tard, une vieille femme ouvrit la porte.

Le Briscard et la magiezoologue eurent le même sursaut de surprise. On aurait dit une copie-conforme de la femme qui les accompagnait, à l'exception des cheveux blancs et qu'elle était plus ratatinée. Néanmoins, on reconnaissait le visage rond et les mêmes yeux saphir qui lançaient des regards soupçonneux. Pourtant, le plus surprenant était l'âge visiblement avancé de la vieille dame, impliquant que Birthe paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge réel.

« _God aften mor. Jeger kommet grundet det brev du sendte1_.

— _Og jeg ser du har set dignød sa gettil at bring evenner med hjem2_, », rétorqua la vieille femme.

La mère et la fille parlèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que l'hôte des lieux ne s'efface pour laisser entrer ses invités. Luna ne put s'empecher s'empêcher de remarquer le regard de plus en plus suspicieux que lui lançait Mrs Hjort, même si elle y décela une trace de respect. Une fois entréeentrés, les deux Britanniques retirèrent leurs longues capes et les accrochèrent à une partère sur le mur, après en avoir épousseter épousseté la neige.

L'intérieur de la maison était à l'image de l'extérieur : rustique mais profondément magique. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce principale, au fond de laquelle on discernait la cuisine, et quelques portes sur le côté qui devaient donner sans doute sur les pièces à vivre. La vieille femme regagna son fauteuil, qui semblait être la seule chose en bon état. D'un signe de tête, Birthe invita Luna et Rolf à s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce qu'ils s'exécutèrent d'obtempérers'empressèrent de faire. D'un coup de baguette magique, la vieille femme augmenta l'intensité du feu déjà allumé dans l'âtre, répandant une agréable sensation de chaleur bienvenue.

« J'ai parlé à ma mère de ce qu'elle a vu et de qui vous êtes, expliqua la fille. Elle est très fière d'accueillir un des combattants de la Bataille de Poudlard. Cependant, elle affirme qu'un étranger ne devrait pas connaître les secrets de ces îles.

— Quels genres de secrets ? s'intrigua Rolf. Nous sommes là pour découvrir la vérité sur l'enlèvement de l'un de nos diplomates.

— Ces îles regorgent de légendes, rappela Birthe. Certaines remontent aux temps anciens.

— Quelle Quels genres de légendes ? s'intéressa Luna.

—_De trekongers legende, frøken3_, répondit alors la vieille femme.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

— Elle parle de la légende des rois maudits, traduisit la fille.

— Que dit cette légende ?

— Que lors d'une grande bataille sanglante, des soldats se sont mis à dévorer le cadavre de leurs supérieurs et qu'ils ont été punis à errer éternellement jusqu'à la rédemption.

— Sous quelle forme doivent errer ces soldats ? interrogea la jeune magiezoologue.

— Sous forme de spectre ou quelque chose comme ça, confia Birthe.

— Pas spectre ! Pas spectre ! intervint Mrs Hjort. _Valravn_ !

— Valraven ? répéta Luna, intriguée. Et où vivent ces valraven Valraven ?

— _Hvor disse valravn _? translata la fille à sa mère.

— _Iden Store Fæstning_, révéla celle-ci. Dans Haut Château. »

Au nom du lieu, Luna sentit son estomac se contracter d'avantage. Si la vieille femme semblait terrifiée à de l'énoncél'énoncer, sa fille leva les yeux au plafond tandis que Rolf restait déconcerté. En revanche, la jeune sorcière était plus que persuadée que ce Haut Château n'était pas d'un bon présage.

« _Mor,det er bareen legende_! s'exaspéra alors Birthe. _Det er ikkeværd at gentage disse gamle historier igenogigen. __Der er ikkenoget slot kaldetStore Fæstning_.4

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'intrigua la magiezoologue. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non, rien, assura la Féringienne. C'est encore cette vieille manie de croire à ces légendes comme si elles existaient réellement.

— Qu'est-ce que sont les valraven Valraven ? interrogea Rolf. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

— Parce qu'ils n'existent pas, certifia Birthe. Ce sont des créatures légendaires originaires de notre folklore. C'est uneDes sortes de corbeaux surnaturels qui apparaîtraient au cours des grandes batailles sanglantes et dévoreraient le cerveau des soldats tombés au champ d'honneur, d. D'où leur nom traduit vulgairement par : « Corbeaux des soldats tombés au champ d'honneur ».

— Et quel est ce Haut Château ?

— C'est le nom donné par les vieux du village aux vieilles ruines situées au sommet du Villingadalsfjall, de l'autre côté de l'île, révéla la sorcière. C'est l'ancienne demeure d'une vieille famille de Mages Noirs, mais ils ont été chassés il y a des siècles. Comme c'est plutôt dangereux, le lieu est rendu invisible pour les Moldus qui tentent l'ascension. »

Luna opina du chef, l'air songeur. Elle contempla les flammes danser devant elle, tandis que Birthe et Mrs Hjort engagèrent engagaient un nouveau débat incompréhensible. Vu le ton réprobateur de la fille et celui accusateur de la mère, elles ne devaient pas partager la même opinion sur le sujet de la discussion.

La magiezoologue se laissa entraîner par ses pensées, essayant de retrouver dans sa mémoire une mention de ces fameux valravenValraven. Une créature légendaire inconnue, cela lui paraissait plus qu'étrange, son père lui en aurait fait part avec une telle histoire. Le nom éveillait en elle un lointain souvenir, mais elle ne réussissait pas à mettre la main dessus. L'atmosphère oppressante s'était accrue sur l'île, lui donnant encore plus la nausée qu'auparavant. Sans qu'elle ne sûr sut l'expliquer, tout son corps tirait la sonnette d'alarme sur un danger proche, mais Luna était incapable de dire lequel.

« Peut-on se rendre dans ce Haut Château ? intervint la voix lointaine de Rolf.

— Il vaudrait mieux attendre le lever du jour, préconisa Birthe. Il fait nuit noire, une tempête de neige est annoncée et c'est un lieu plutôt dangereux, même pour les sorciers.

—_De somvandremodStore Fæstningkommeraldrigtilbage5_, assura Mrs Hjort d'un ton prophétique.

— Je prends le risque, décida le Briscard. Mr Solloway a disparu depuis plus d'une journée déjà, et nous devons impérativement le retrouver le plus vite possible.

— Je vous le déconseille, répéta la fille Hjort, m. Mais si vous y tenez, ce n'est pas compliqué. Je peux vous conduire au sommet de la montagne et vous retrouver ici quand vous aurez fini. »

Rolf accepta l'offre et avant que Luna n'eût n'eut le temps d'objecter, elle fut entraînée à l'extérieur, sous les menaces inintelligible de la vieille sorcière. Ils ajustèrent leurs capes, puis Birthe leur attrapa une nouvelle fois le bras et ils transplanèrent. Lorsqu'ils sentirent leurs jambes s'enfoncer dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux, la magiezoologue eut un mouvement de recul mais son collègue la rattrapa juste à temps.

Au départ, elle crut qu'elle était devenue aveugle de par le froid mordant qui lui assaillait le visage. Elle sentait des milliers de petits poignards de glace lui criblaient cribler chaque centimètre de peau à découvert. Cependant, lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle clignait des yeux, Luna comprit qu'ils étaient dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Le ciel était entièrement couvert et il n'y avait aucune source de lumière visible, quelle que fût la direction où portait le regard. Pas même la moindre lueur diffuse au loin.

« Regardez où vous mettez les pieds, prévint Birthe. Nous ne sommes pas loin du Cap Enninberg, la deuxième plus grande falaise d'Europe. Restez bien à côté de moi pour ne pas vous égarer, ou sinon c'est une chute de plus de sept cents mètres qui vous attend.

— Comment faites-vous pour vous orienter ? hurla Rolf pour couvrir le rugissement du vent.

— Je venais souvent ici quand j'étais plus jeune. Je connais la montagne comme ma poche, je sais comment y aller les yeux fermerfermés. Je vous demanderais simplement de ne pas me brusquer. »

Les deux Britanniques acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête puis l'expédition se mit en route. Le froid se faisait de plus en plus incisif, traversant leurs épaisses couches de vêtements comme si de rien n'était. Luna grelottait de plus en plus fort, alors qu'elle ne sentait déjà plus son nez et que ses doigts étaient engourdis. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui fouettaient le visage anarchiquement, même si elle avait rabattu la capuche de sa cape. À travers le blizzard, elle vit derrière elle que la barbe de Rolf était déjà recouverte de cristaux de glace, mais il la gratifia d'un sourire encourageant. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps ils marchèrent ainsi, mais Birthe finit par s'arrêter et leur désigna une immense masse sombre un peu plus loin.

« Voilà le Haut Château ! beugla la Féringienne à travers les rafales. Je vous laisse.

— Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? s'étonna Rolf. Comme vous le dites, ce ne sont que des légendes !

— J'ai des amis qui y ont disparu, révéla alors la sorcière. Cet endroit est trop riche en histoires tragiques pour que j'y tente ma chance par ce temps-là. »

Sans ajouter le moindre mot, Birthe disparut dans un tourbillon de flocons. Luna reporta son attention sur l'immense bâtisse au loin. Elle suivit Rolf qui s'y avançait d'un pas déterminé, bien que ralenti par le maelstrom neigeux qui balayait le versant de la montagne. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien la réaction de la fille de Mr Hjort : plus la magiezoologue s'approchait et plus elle ressentait l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait des ruines. La chair de poule qui la fit frissonner n'avait rien à voir avec l'hostilité glaciale autour d'elle.

Puis soudainement, la tempête tomba, ou plus précisément les deux sorciers passèrent derrière un promontoire rocheux qui protégeait le château de la tempête. Le calme fut si brutal qu'ils restèrent pétrifiés quelques instants avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Luna dégagea la neige qui s'était accumulée sur son visage pour observer le décor autour d'elle. Les ruines se dressaient face à elle, à ceci près que ce n'était plus des ruines mais bien une véritable forteresse robuste. Se tournant derrière elle, la jeune sorcière réalisa que ce n'était pas un promontoire rocheux qui l'avait protégée mais une des murailles entourant la citadelle. Alors que son mauvais pressentiment se faisait de plus en plus intense, Rolf se tourna vers elle, la baguette sortie et prêt à l'utiliser.

« Birthe nous avait rien dit à propos de sortilèges de protection, murmura-t-il.

— Parce que l'ignorait, supposa Luna.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Le fait que ton pied repose sur une cage thoracique. »

Le Briscard baisse baissa les yeux et fit brusquement un pas de côté en constatant que la magiezoologue disait vrai. Sous l'épais manteau neigeux, on distinguait poindre les reliefs d'un plexus. En prêtant un peu plus attention, on pouvait repérer ici ou là des fragments de squelettes disséminés dans tous le parc autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? quémanda le jeune sorcier, beaucoup moins sûr de lui à présent.

— Autant aller jusqu'au bout, maintenant qu'on y est. »

Tous deux se mirent en route en direction de la majestueuse bastide. Elle était constituait constituée d'un bloc central, lourd et massif, duquel jaillissaient une multitude de tours, de tailles et de formes différentes, certaines semblant même dépasser le sommet de la montagne contre laquelle reposait la bâtisse. On avait même l'impression qu'une partie y avait été taillée à même le flanc. Les tours étaient ornées de balcons, de sculptures, de statues et de gargouilles, donnant au tout un aspect froid et lugubre.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'immense porte en métal. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle-même, les laissant entrer dans un vaste vestibule dont les marches conduisaient à un hall encore plus grand que celui de Poudlard. Il y régnait un tel silence que les pas des deux Britanniques résonnèrent en échos sinistres. De nombreuses portes et couloirs donnaient sur le hall, mais son ornement le plus remarquable était l'immense escalier qui en faisait le tour, menant à des balustrades, jusqu'au sommet. Les murs étaient richement décorés de toiles et de tapisseries, mais Luna réalisa rapidement que toutes étaient des illustrations de scènes sanglantes et morbides.

Ils se trouvaient dans une véritable maison des horreurs.

La jeune sorcière suivit son ami jusqu'au centre de la pièce, essayant de déterminer quel couloir, quelle porte, pouvait la conduire à sa destination. Tout était construit dans des proportions gigantesques, et elle remarqua que le sol était recouvert par endroit de plumes ressemblant à celle qu'elle avait trouvée dans le bureau de Solloway. Elle était donc bien au bon endroit, et visiblement les créatures vivaient à l'_intérieur_ du château.

« _Godaften__, __utidige__rejsende6_! » s'exclama alors une voix au-dessus d'eux.

Tous deux pointèrent instinctivement leurs baguettes dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, mais il n'y avait personne. En revanche, la seconde d'après, un pop se fit entendre derrière eux et Luna sentit son arme lui échapper des mains.

« _Det er megetbesynderligt at acceptere en sådangenerøsgæstfrihed fra en fremmed7_, reprocha un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

— Pardon ? s'interloqua Rolf.

— Ah, vous êtes anglais, constata l'homme avec un fort accent. Je ne vous en voudrais donc pas d'ignorer les règles de politesses en vigueur ici. »

L'homme avait rangé leurs baguettes dans un pli de sa cape, puis s'était tourné vers eux en marchant d'un pas léger. Luna sentit à chaque enjambée, une terreur puissante monter en elle. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi, mais l'homme était très dangereux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? questionna Luna.

— Et moi qui fait fais des leçons de politesses. Pardonnez ma discourtoisie de vous laisser dans l'ignorance sur mon identité. Je me nomme Fridtjof Kjeldsen, et je suis le Maître du Haut Château, se présenta-t-il en faisant une révérence.

— Nous croyions que ce château était en ruine, argua le Briscard d'un ton soupçonneux. Personne ne nous avait parlé de…

— Parce que je ne veux pas voir des gens sur ma propriété. J'y ait donc apposé les sortilèges de protection nécessaires, s'ajoutant aux autres déjà en place.

— Pourquoi cet isolement ? Qu'avez-vous à cacher. ?

— Mais absolument rien, mademoiselle, », assura Kjeldsen d'une voix d'où transparaissait le mensonge. « J'aime simplement goûter aux joies de la solitude. À mon tour à présent de vous poser des questions : pourquoi venez-vous vous aventurer ici en pleine tempête ?

— Nous recherchons des réponses à propos de l'enlèvement…, commença Rolf.

— Des légendes qui tournent autour de ce lieu unique, interrompit Luna. Je suis magiezoologue et nous avons entendu parler d'étranges créatures vivant ici : les valravenValraven. »

Kjeldsen attarda son regard azur sur Luna, qui soutint sans ciller. Leur hôte étant était immense, – plus grand encore que Rolf –, mais il avait une silhouette mince. Son visage était tout aussi en maigreur, avec des pommettes largement saillantes, un long menton pointu et un front étroit. Ces cheveux blond cendrés lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, ce qui lui donnait un air de rapace. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de s'humecter ses lèvres minces.

« Les valraven Valraven dites-vous ? Eh bien je crois qu'on vous a donné la bonne adresse.

— Vraiment ?

— Absolument. En réalité, vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber : je suis le seul éleveur de valraven Valraven au monde. Je m'occupe des derniers représentants de cette espèce légendaire.

— Que pouvez-vous nous dire dessus ? interrogea Rolf.

— Rien avant de s'être installés devant un bon feu et une tasse de thé bien chaud ! »

Dans un tourbillonnement de tissu, Kjeldsen se retourna et commença à monter les marches. Les deux sorciers britanniques restèrent immobiles puis, après un haussement des d'épaules de Rolf, suivirent le maître des lieux. Il les conduisit jusqu'au quatrième étage avant de prendre un long corridor. Celui-ci était plongé dans la pénombre, mais on pouvait facilement se rendre compte de ses dimensions gigantesques : au moins cinq mètres de haut pour dix de large. Luna tenta de ne pas prêter attention aux parements, en restant concentrer concentrée sur la silhouette longiligne devant eux.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une vaste pièce dont les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères couvertes de livres. C'était une bibliothèque. Sur la droite on distinguait une immense baie vitrée donnant sur l'aval de la montagne. Kjeldsen se rapprocha d'une cheminée et y alluma un feu d'un coup de baguette magique. Il s'installa alors confortablement sur un fauteuil moelleux et invita les deux Britanniques à en faire autant. La jeune sorcière s'enfonça si profondément dans les coussins qu'elle faillit y disparaître, sans la main secourable de son collègue. Le Féringien fit apparaître un service à thé et servit des tasses remplies d'un liquide ambré brûlant. Luna accepta, mais n'y toucha pas. L'idée d'en boire une gorgée la rendit nauséeuse, ses entrailles étaient trop contractées pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

« Les valravenValraven…, murmura le Maître du Haut Château. Étranges créatures que celles-ci. Peu connues, ancestrales, oubliées par la plupart et confinées aux légendes par les autres. Pourtant, elles existent bel et bien et vivent encore de nos jours. Même si leur nombre s'est drastiquement amoindri depuis le temps.

— De quoi s'agit-il ? s'impatienta la magiezoologue.

— De _qui_ s'agit-il, corrigea Kjeldsen. Car les valraven Valraven sont des personnes.

— Pardon ? s'interloquèrent Luna et Rolf d'une même voix.

— Ou du moins étaient. Il s'agit d'anciens chevaliers, sorciers ou Moldus, ayant vécu au temps des Vikings. Au cours d'une bataille, le massacre fut tel qu'il fut impossible aux survivants d'enterrer leurs morts. De plus, les récoltes avaient été dévastées et les terres rendues stériles. La famine frappe frappa de plein fouet les soldats, et arriva ce qui ne pouvait qu'arriver…

— Ils dévorèrent les cadavres ? questionna le Briscard, dégoutédégoûté.

— Aussi étrangement que cela soit, ils ne mangèrent que les chefs militaires. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient les moins rachitiques, peut-être par pur esprit de vengeance. Un puissant sorcier fut témoin de ce triste spectacle, et châtia les cannibales par une malédiction les transformant en valravenValraven, des créatures démoniaques semant le chaos et possédant de grands pouvoirs magiques. Mais la malédiction les transforma surtout en âmes égarées en recherche de rédemption. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le comité. Kjeldsen but tranquillement son thé, tandis que Rolf essayait visiblement de faire des efforts pour effacer les images sordides que son esprit avait dû former à partir du récit du Maître du Haut Château. Luna se perdit dans la contemplation de son thé, pensant à ces pauvres humains transformés en bêtes effroyables pour avoir commis l'impardonnable dans le but unique de survivre. L'instinct prenait toujours le dessus, mais la morale ne validait pas toujours ses ces actions.

« Souhaiteriez-vous les voir ? proposa alors Kjeldsen.

— Quoi donc ?

— Les valravenValraven. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'en fais l'élevage. Je dispose même des derniers spécimens encore en vie.

— Euh… d'accord, », accepta Rolf.

Une nouvelle fois, Luna ne put objecter, malgré son intuition qui lui dictait de fuir au plus vite ce lieu funeste. Cette fois-ci, leur hôte les conduisit vers un couloir qui s'enfonça droit dans la montagne : les blocs de marbre et de briques firent place au granit brut, taillé à même la montagne. Ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi profondément dans l'antre, éclairés seulement par la baguette du Féringien. Au bout d'un moment, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, tel un tintamarre désordonné. Peu à peu, cela se transforma en une véritable cacophonie de croassements plus rageurs les uns que les autres.

Au détour d'un coude, ils débouchèrent alors sur une immense grotte. Ou, plus exactement, il s'agissait de plusieurs cavernes reliées les unes aux autres par des arches, formant un réseau complexe. Ce qui intrigua le plus la jeune sorcière fut cependant les reflets métalliques des parois, comme si la roche avait été entièrement recouverte de fer. Une lueur mystique permettait d'éclairer le tout sans qu'aucune source de lumière ne fût discernable. Au milieu de ce spectacle magnifique, se tenaient les créatures les plus extraordinaires que Luna n'eût aie jamais vues.

Mesurant au moins cinq mètres de longs pour deux mètres de hauts, dotées d'ailes d'une envergure de dix mètres, une dizaine de créatures sillonnaient la cavité. Munie deElles possédaient la tête noire d'un corbeau au bec démesuré – au moins trente centimètres – et du le corps d'un immense loup aux pattes puissantes. Celles à l'avant avaient la caractéristique d'être munies de serres aux dimensions terrifiantes. Si le plumage était uniforme et homogène au sein des créatures, la robe de la partie postérieure variait en teintes et en motifs.

Les valraven Valraven étaient à la fois effrayants, majestueux et sinistres.

« Magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? se réjouit Kjeldsen. On en oublieraient presque qu'ils ont été victimes d'une malédiction.

— Pourquoi ne les en libérez-vous pas dans ce cas ? s'intrigua Rolf.

— Voyez-vous, chers invités, il y a des choses qui doivent demeurer secrètes…

— Qui est le sorcier qui a lancé la malédiction ? interrogea alors Luna.

— Un homme admirable du nom de Øyvind Kjeldsen, », révéla alors le Maître du Haut Château.

Rolf, qui se tenait le plus près de leur hôte, eu un mouvement de recul. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il porta la main à sa robe de sorcier mais il ne trouva pas la baguette qu'il cherchait, ayant momentanément oublié qu'il avait été désarmé. Luna sentit son sa crainte ressentiment s'accroître de plus en plus, l'émerveillement de sa découverte à présent terminée. Quant à Kjeldsen, il se tourna vers eux avec un immense sourire.

« Ma famille a, depuis toujours, compté sur les valraven Valraven pour faire notre sale besogne et terrifier la population locale. À une époque, nous étions même craints dans l'Europe entière, de. Les gens avaient peur que nous lâchions nos fidèles serviteurs répandre le chaos sur vos leurs terres. Mais les temps ont changé, notre pouvoir à diminuerdiminué, et, si nous ne sommes plus autant versés dans la Magie Noire qu'autrefois, notre contrôle sur ces misérables êtres abjects reste toujours aussi puissant par les liens du sang. »

Le Maître du Haut Château laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant le Briscard adopté adopter une position de combat Moldue. Un sifflement plus tard, un valraven Valraven vint balayer l'air au-dessus de leurs têtes, poussant un croassement menaçant, serres en avant. Rolf bâti battit en retraite, se protégeant le visage de ses bras.

« Vous êtes une véritable gorgone, cracha-t-il. Vous n'avez aucun droit ! Ce sont des êtres humains !

— C'_étaient_ des êtres humains, rectifia Kjeldsen. Ils ont refusé ce statut en décidant de dévorer leurs semblables. Figurez-vous que je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous êtes là parce que j'ai fait enlever votre Délégué-mage, Mr Solloway. Lui aussi a refusé son statut d'être humain en vendant ses semblables à un monstre sans pitié.

— Vous ne valez pas mieux que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! clama le Briscard.

— J'aime à croire que non, susurra le Féringien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est trop tard à présent pour sauver votre précieux diplomate. Il vient de rejoindre ma collection, n'est-ce pas Dom ? »

Le valraven Valraven qui était venu menacer Rolf émit un coassement qui aurait pu paraître pour un assentiment. Luna porta une plus grande attention à la créature. Elle ne portait aucun des signes distinctifs de l'ancien Délégué-mage, mise à part sa robe châtain clair. Mais était-ce suffisant pour en tirer une conclusion ? En croisant le son regard, la jeune magiezoologue remarqua que les yeux de la créature semblaient exprimer une supplique. Était-ce l'effet de son imagination ?

« Je suis sincèrement désolé que vous vous soyez entêtés à venir jusqu'ici, déplora le Maître du Haut Château. Les villageois savent pourtant qu'il ne faut pas entrer jusqu'ici. C'est très regrettable. À présent, je vais devoir vous tuer.

— Vous n'oserez pas ! protesta le Briscard. Nous sommes des envoyés du Ministère…

— Rolf, tu ne comprends pas ?! intervint Luna. Il s'en moque éperdument !

— Écoutez donc autant de sagesse provenir d'un corps si jeune, approuva Kjeldsen. Il est malheureux de devoir éliminer une telle âme.

— Nous sommes des représentants…,

— _La vérité… aussi terrible que la mort, mais bien plus difficile à trouver_, murmura le Maître du Haut Château. Je crains que vous ne vous berciez d'illusions, mon jeune ami.

— Vous nous ne nous transformerez pas ! garantit la magiezoologue.

— Oh, ça, ça dépendra de si vous arriverez à fuir avant que mes valraven Valraven ne vous attrapent ou, malencontreusement, ne vous dévorent. »

La jeune sorcière commença à reculer, et revenant revint dans le couloir taillé dans la montagne, attrapant la manche de son ami. Face à eux, Kjeldsen affichait un grand sourire sadique. Avant que les deux Britanniques ne disparaissent au détour du coude, le Féringien tonna d'une voix impérieuse :

« _Fangdem8_! »

1 Bonsoir, maman. Je viens pour la lettre que tu as envoyée.

2 Et je vois que tu t'es vue obligée de venir avec des amis.

3 La légende des rois maudits, mademoiselle.

4 Maman, ce n'est qu'une légende ! Ce n'est pas la peine de nous rabâcher avec ces vielles histoires. Il n'y a pas de Haut Château.

5 Ceux qui vont au Haut Château ne reviennent jamais.

6 Bonsoir, inopportun voyageur !

7 Voilà une bien curieuse façon d'accepter l'hospitalité généreuse d'un inconnu.

8 Attrapez-les !


	4. Chapter 3 Face aux feux du soleil

Chapitre 3 Face aux feux du soleil

Faucett fut la première à réagir en se retournant complètement et prenant ses jambes à son cou. Elle entraîna Luna derrière elle et toutes deux détalèrent dans le couloir inégal, plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Cela les obligea à avancer bras tendus devant elles pour prévenir les obstacles ce qui ne les empêcha pas de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Elles joignirent relativement vite le château à proprement parler, tandis que derrière eux, les mugissements des créatures se faisaient de plus en plus proches. La magiezoologue sentit plus que jamais le manque de sa baguette magique en ce moment aussi crucial.

La Briscarde ne perdit pas son temps pour trouver son chemin et suivit son instinct en tournant sur la droite. La jeune magiezoologue sentit que ce n'était pas là la bonne direction, mais elle ne le releva pas : l'important, dans l'immédiat, était de fuir et distancer leurs poursuivants. Trouver la sortie au milieu de ce dédale se ferait à tête reposée. Elle sentait déjà sa respiration devenir haletante, tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'affolait de par l'effort, mais aussi la terreur qui sillonnait son organisme. Elle réalisa que son champ de vision s'était légèrement élargi, ses oreilles étaient plus sensibles aux sons et alors que ses muscles étaient tous contractés pour optimiser la fuite, pour la première fois, ses entrailles la laissèrent tranquilles.

Au détour d'un couloir, un immense corps recouvert de plumes noirs apparut du néant dans un croassement à réveiller un mort. Celle-ci leur barrait la route, battant des ailes et claquant du bec d'un air menaçant. Les deux sorcières revinrent sur leurs pas et bifurquèrent juste à temps, quand un autre Valraven surgit devant elles. Sans baguettes magiques, elles étaient tout bonnement impuissantes. Elles ne pourraient pas esquiver éternellement leurs traqueurs.

Luna était également complètement perdue. Il lui parut rapidement évident que les créatures démoniaques tentaient de les rabattre à un endroit précis, compte tenu du fait qu'à chaque bifurcation, l'une d'entre elle se mettait en travers de leur évasion, les forçant à suivre un chemin bien spécifique. Les corridors étaient plongés dans une pénombre insistante, si bien que, souvent ce n'était qu'au dernier moment qu'ils tombaient face aux créatures. Elles arrivèrent finalement au niveau d'une des balustrades entourant le hall principal. Prise d'un élan de témérité, alors que deux Valraven convergeaient de chaque côté, la magiezoologue attrapa la manche de la Briscarde et la fit basculer par-dessus le garde-fou.

Elles atterrirent à l'étage d'en-dessous dans un immense fracas. Faucett avait tenté d'amortir leur chute en se plaçant en-dessous, mais Luna sentit néanmoins sa cheville craquer bruyamment. Reprenant leur course, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait plus prendre appui sur sa jambe. Claudiquant aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle suivit la jeune femme dévaler les escaliers pour rejoindre le hall. Au-dessus de leur tête, la faible lueur éclairant l'immense salle fut éclipsée par une ombre gigantesque. Levant la tête, la jeune magiezoologue contempla l'une des créatures, ailes toutes déployées, fondre sur eux. Elle ne put une nouvelle fois que constater avec quelle harmonie les Valraven alliaient magnificence et terreur. Ils étaient comme les anges annonçant la désolation inéluctable du carnage.

L'immense animal atterrit avec une certaine grâce juste au moment où les deux sorcières arrivaient au niveau des escaliers menant vers l'extérieur. Le Valraven donna un violent coup de bec, attrapant au passage un pan de la cape de Luna. Celle-ci tenta de se dégager avec véhémence, mais fut déséquilibrée par le puissant mouvement de tête de la créature, déchirant au passage le tissu sur toute la longueur, mais libérant la malheureuse fuyarde. Celle-ci se remit, bon an mal an, debout et alla rejoindre sa collègue qui l'attendait dans le vestibule. Elles déboulèrent alors dans l'immense parc. Au loin des murailles, on pouvait constater que la tempête avait pris fin : le ciel étincelait de mille et unes étoiles, donnant au manteau neigeux une étrange teinte bleu nuit.

La Briscarde finit par porter la magiezoologue pour lui permettre d'avancer plus vite dans la poudreuse, nonobstant son entorse. La jeune sorcière se tint fermement à elle, essayant de passer outre la douleur qui la tenaillait malgré l'adrénaline. Derrière elles, elle entendit le puissant battement d'ailes de plusieurs Valraven, accompagné par leur rugissement caractéristique. Les fortifications n'étaient plus très loin, elles y étaient presque. Elles avaient quasiment réussi. Elles pourraient bientôt rentrer chez elles.

Malheureusement, presque, quasiment et bientôt n'étaient jamais suffisants.

Un Valraven se posa à quelques mètres devant, obstruant le passage vers la sortie. Il se cabra sur ses pattes arrières et fendit l'air de ses serres colossales. Faucett s'arrêta, essoufflée, la respiration bruyante. Elle se tourna dans toutes les directions pour trouver une sortie, mais Luna savait que c'était inutile : il n'y en avait aucune. Rapidement, d'autres créatures vinrent rejoindre leur congénère, adoptant la même position menaçante. C'était fini.

« _Slapaf1_! somma Kjeldsen qui les avait rejoints dans un bruissement de cape. Je suis impressionné, confessa-t-il à l'adresse de ses prisonnières. Je ne pensais pas que vous survivriez aussi longtemps. Ni que vous réussiriez à atteindre la muraille sans être tuées.

— Je suis encore pleine de ressources ! feinta Faucett d'un ton menaçant.

— Malheureusement, nous n'aurons pas l'occasion d'assister à vos talents. »

Sans qu'aucun des deux Britanniques ne puisse réagir, le Maître du Haut Château leva sa baguette et aussitôt, Luna sombra dans l'obscurité.

Lorsqu'elle émergea, elle se trouvait dans une petite cellule – probablement au cœur de la montagne, elle aussi –, attachée au mur par une lourde chaîne. Elle sentait à ses côtés la présence athlétique de Faucett, dont l'immobilité témoignait de son inconscience. Devant elle se tenait, droit sur ses pattes, un majestueux Valraven. Elle reconnut la robe et le motif de celui que Kjeldsen avait présenté comme étant Solloway. En essayant de croiser le regard de la créature, elle y perçut la même tristesse constatée lors de leur première rencontre.

Une idée germa dans son esprit.

« Sarah ! appela-t-elle. Sarah ! Réveille-toi !

— Hum… Quoi… Où est-ce qu'on est ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

— Nous sommes prisonniers de Kjeldsen, exposa la jeune sorcière. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici avant de finir comme ces créatures.

— Si tu as la moindre idée, je suis preneuse. Tu comptes t'évader en emportant la montagne avec toi ? railla-t-elle en montrant ses mains liées.

— Non, j'ai beaucoup plus simple », assura la magiezoologue.

Luna se tourna alors vers la noble créature et fixa son regard de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle essaya d'y décrypter un message particulier, de sonder cet esprit maudit. Mais elle ne vit rien d'autre qu'une pure et simple tristesse.

« Aidez-nous à sortir de là, sollicita-t-elle.

— Tu as perdu la tête ! s'effara la Briscarde. Jamais ils ne nous aideront ! Ce sont _ses_ créatures !

— Ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir de l'envie de liberté, lui conseilla la magiezoologue.

— Et puis, de toute façon, comment veux-tu te faire comprendre, ou même les comprendre _eux _?

— Aidez-nous, répéta la jeune sorcière. S'il vous plait.

— Votre amie a raison, approuva alors la créature d'une voix caverneuse. Je ne peux pas vous aider. »

Si Luna n'eut aucune réaction, Faucett en resta bouche bée. Un court silence suivit la déclaration du Valraven, durant lequel la jeune sorcière sentit toute son inquiétude disparaître. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison.

« Vous… Vous parlez ? s'interloqua la Briscarde après avoir repris ses esprits.

— Oui, nous parlons. La malédiction a transformé nos corps, mais notre âme reste intacte. Nous pouvons parler et réfléchir comme lorsque nous étions des humains.

— Êtes-vous Mr Solloway ? s'enquit Faucett.

— Ce nom m'évoque effectivement quelque chose, concéda la créature. Cependant, si nous conservons nos capacités intellectuelles, notre mémoire est modifiée. Je m'appelle Dom, c'est tout ce que j'ai à savoir. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est d'obéir au Maître du Haut Château en attendant de trouver ma rédemption.

— Mais comment comptez-vous vous repentir en restant enfermé ici ? interrogea la jeune Briscarde. Je ne sais pas quelle est cette histoire de rédemption, mais je suis pratiquement certaine que ça n'a rien à voir avec servir un tyran sadique pour l'éternité.

— Comment pouvez-vous sortir de votre purgatoire ? intervint la magiezoologue, portée par son intuition. Le Maître du Haut Château ne nous a pas révélé cette partie de votre légende.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois…, hésita Dom.

— Nous ne risquons pas de le dévoiler si nous restons enfermés ici, le persuada Luna. Et de toute façon, nous finirons par le savoir tôt ou tard en étant transformés nous-mêmes. Vous n'avez rien à perdre à nous dévoiler cette partie. »

La tête du Valraven bascula de droite à gauche, comme s'il réfléchissait à la proposition de la jeune sorcière. Il frappa du sol avec ses serres en signe d'agacement et déplia en partie ses ailes avant de les refermer. Puis, il finit par se décider.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de redevenir ceux que nous étions, d'expier nos méfaits. Nous devons passer un contrat avec une femme vierge : en échange de la conduire auprès de son âme sœur, nous pouvons boire le sang de son premier-né.

— C'est horrible ! s'indigna Faucett.

— Je suppose que vous ne trouvez pas beaucoup de candidates, en restant enfermé ici, supputa la jeune sorcière.

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de passer le contrat, avoua Dom. Mais je sais que plusieurs de mes congénères font ainsi leur réhabilitation depuis plusieurs siècles.

— Arrive-t-il que certains d'entre vous parviennent néanmoins à atteindre cette délivrance ? s'enquit la Briscarde. Ou bien ce n'est qu'une illusion ?

— Bien sûr : chaque héritier mâle du Maître du Haut Château doit bien finir par se reproduire pour perpétuer la lignée. C'est à l'un d'entre nous, le plus loyal, que revient la tâche de trouver cette jeune fille vierge. »

Luna hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Il suffisait simplement de convaincre.

« J'accepte de passer le contrat avec vous ! affirma-t-elle.

— Luna, tu ne…,

— Mais à une condition, exigea la magiezoologue. Avant de passer le contrat, vous devez nous libérer d'ici.

— Je ne peux…, commença le Valraven.

— En remerciement, je vous aiderai à vous libérer, toi et tes semblables, de votre damnation pour que chacun puisse enfin retrouver la paix et son corps d'origine. »

La créature se terra dans un silence de plomb, mais la jeune sorcière remarqua que l'expression sur le visage du corbeau avait changée. Une nouvelle fois, il montra les signes d'une réflexion intense.

« Luna, intervint alors sa collègue, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Ton premier né ! Tu ne peux pas sacrifier ton enfant ! C'est une partie intégrante de toi !

— C'est la seule solution, Sarah. En retournant les Valraven contre leur maître, on pourra non seulement sortir d'ici, mais également mettre fin à cette mascarade. Nous ne pouvons laisser ces pauvres âmes en perdition alors que nous avons la possibilité de briser le sort !

— Je comprends très bien, mais…

— C'est d'accord, obtempéra Dom. Je veux bien vous aider à briser nos chaînes en échange de votre liberté. Que dois-je faire ?

— Tout d'abord, vous allez commencer par briser les nôtres », proposa Luna en montrant les lourds maillons.

La créature ne se le fit pas demander deux fois. Elle s'approcha des deux sorcières et brisa d'un coup de bec les entraves. La Briscarde aida sa collègue à se tenir debout, sa cheville étant toujours lancinante – en fait, c'était encore pire qu'avant. Boitillant vers la sortie, elles débouchèrent sur un long couloir sombre. Le Valraven leur indiqua le chemin à suivre, et le trio se mit en route vers leur destination, avançant lentement mais sûrement.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle insurmontable, jusqu'à arriver dans un immense couloir du château. Dom continua à les guider à travers le véritable labyrinthe et, pendant un instant, Luna crut qu'il tentait de les égarer. Mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée. Non, elle en était sûre : il allait les aider. Le tribut était lourd, même s'il pouvait mettre fin à des siècles d'une domination usurpée et sans fondements, et ne serait sans doute très difficile à payer. Elle imaginait à peine ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en se voyant arracher son premier né.

Les lieux étaient toujours aussi sombres et lugubres, mais l'estomac de la jeune femme lui indiqua que c'était bientôt l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais depuis un moment, elle se réveillait tôt le matin par la contraction de ses entrailles à l'arrivée du repas matinal. Ils arrivèrent au niveau d'une balustrade lorsqu'un bruissement se fit entendre. Une masse informe jaillit de nulle part et se précipita sur les sorciers, mais le Valraven se mit en opposition.

Il s'en suivit un violent combat de becs, de serres, de griffes, de plumes, de poils et d'ailes entre deux créatures. Les croassements qui s'en échappaient en attirèrent d'autres, mais celles-ci semblaient rester à distance et ne prêtèrent aucune attention aux deux humaines. Elles-mêmes hésitèrent à bouger, d'une part parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas abandonner leur nouvel allié, mais aussi parce qu'elles réalisèrent que ce n'était pas la balustrade du hall principal, faisant qu'elles étaient perdues. Pour parachever le tout, elles étaient sans baguette et donc sans défense.

Dom semblait en difficulté face à son adversaire, mais il fut soudain parcourut d'un frisson qui gonfla les plumes sur son torse. Il déploya brusquement ses ailes, déstabilisant son opposant, puis lui asséna un puissant coup de serres qui finit de le mettre à terre. Il le maintint ensuite au sol de ses puissantes pattes avant, son bec ouvert au niveau de la gorge.

Le Valraven vaincu leva ses quatre pattes en l'air en signe de soumission. Dom se dégagea puis se tourna vers ses congénères, qui n'avaient toujours pas effectué le moindre mouvement. La créature victorieuse se mit alors à croasser bruyamment, avec vigueur, comme s'il cherchait à convaincre les siens. Ceux-ci répondirent dans une véritable cacophonie, mais un croassement plus puissant que les autres les fit taire.

Tous se tournèrent vers le même Valraven, entièrement noir. Luna ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il était, non seulement, nettement plus grand que les autres, mais également encore plus majestueux. Cependant, il arborait un air tout aussi sinistre que ses congénères.

Il échangea d'un ton calme et posé avec Dom, qui lui répondit de la même façon. L'imposante créature tourna alors sa tête de corbeau vers la jeune magiezoologue et la scruta du regard. Elle essaya de tenir cette inspection sans ciller, se souvenant des conseils de Hagrid à propos des hippogriffes. Puis, sans donner le moindre signe d'approbation ou d'objection, il se retourna et se mit en route vers les étages supérieurs, suivi des autres. Dom se tourna vers les deux sorciers et d'un mouvement d'aile, les invita à les suivre.

Ils arrivèrent ainsi quelques minutes plus tard dans une immense salle, plus grande encore que la bibliothèque, qui se révéla être une salle à manger. Elle était richement décorée de dorures et de tapisseries de soies, mais toujours dans le même ton macabre qui habitait cette maison. Une nouvelle fois, Luna sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Assis au centre, dégustant ce qui paraissait être un véritable festin, Kjeldsen se retourna, surpris, vers l'origine de cette brusque interruption.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de ses Valraven, il les congédia, mais aucun n'esquissa le moindre mouvement. Il réitéra son ordre avec le même taux de succès. Il se montra alors plus impatient, cependant, les créatures restèrent aussi immobiles que des statues. Ce fut alors que le Maître du Château remarqua la présence de ses deux prisonniers au milieu des plumes. La magiezoologue, essaya de s'écarter de son ami pour pouvoir paraître plus sûre d'elle-même, mais sa jambe refusa catégoriquement de la porter.

« Nous exigeons que vous libériez les Valraven de votre joug, leur permettant ainsi de trouver leur rédemption, exigea alors Faucett d'une voix forte et ferme.

— Et puis quoi encore ? Que leur avez-vous fait ?

— Nous avons conclu un pacte, informa Luna.

— Ah, et quel genre ? Non, laissez-moi deviner. Je crois que j'ai une bonne idée de ce dont il s'agit, mais c'est fort inutile. _Dræbdem2 _!

— _Nej3_, répliqua catégoriquement le Valraven noir.

— _Nægter du at adlydemig, du som er min mesttrofastetjener4 _?

— Libérez-les ! insista Faucett.

— Ou quoi ? C'est _moi_ le Maître du Haut Château ! C'est moi leur maître !

— Mais la liberté surpasse toute forme de pouvoir », conclut le Valraven noir.

Et, sans prévenir, la dizaine de créatures se jeta de concert sur Kjeldsen. Celui-ci resta effaré quelques instants, avant de reprendre ses esprits et sortir sa baguette magique. Il lança une pléthore de sortilèges, néanmoins ceux-ci ne semblèrent avoir aucun effet sur les Valraven. Il beugla des ordres indistincts, mais fut rapidement noyé sous la masse. Ses vagissements se transformèrent très vite en un hurlement de douleur, puis en un gargouillement avant de se terminer dans un soupir. Aucune des deux sorcières ne fut témoin de ce qui se passa, mais du sang finit par couler au-delà de l'attroupement, rapidement suivi par l'odeur fétide des entrailles à l'air libre. Luna ne put retenir plusieurs vagues de nausées s'emparer d'elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, les Valraven s'écartèrent, ne laissant au centre de la pièce rien d'autre qu'une mare rouge imbibant une longue robe en soie. Les créatures sortirent de la pièce sans ajouter le moindre mot, ni faire le moindre signe en direction des sorcières. Dom fut le dernier, s'arrêtant devant elles. Il tenait dans son bec deux baguettes que la jeune sorcière reconnut comme étant les leurs. Lorsqu'elle prit le fragile bout de bois entre ses mains, de petites étincelles en jaillirent et elle sentit une chaleur réconfortante se répandre dans tout son corps. Pour la première fois depuis son départ de Londres, elle se sentit en sécurité.

Le Valraven les conduisit ensuite à l'extérieur du château. Ils regagnèrent ainsi le parc, franchirent l'enceinte et se retrouvèrent sur le flanc d'une montagne recouverte d'un épais manteau neigeux. Le ciel avait commencé à se teindre d'une leur bleutée lorsque, face à eux, le disque solaire commença à pointer au-dessus de la vaste étendue d'eau. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun obstacle à l'océan, mis à part les légers reliefs d'une île un peu plus loin sur la droite. Dans le ciel partant dans toutes les directions, les Valraven se dirigeaient vers leur nouvelle liberté.

« Merci, déclara alors Dom.

— Merci à vous de nous avoir fait sortir de là, renchérit Faucett. Vous n'étiez pas obligés de le faire. D'autant plus que Luna a changé d'avis à propos…

— Je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! » protesta la jeune femme.

Faucett la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle. Bien évidemment, Luna répugnait à sacrifier son éventuel premier-né, mais elle n'était pas du genre à ne pas tenir ses engagements. Avec tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle déclara d'une voix monocorde :

« Comme je vous l'avais promis, Dom, je suis prête à passer un accord avec vous.

— Je vous suis très reconnaissant, admit le Valraven. Mais je ne peux malheureusement accepter votre proposition.

— Vous êtes libres à présent ! rappela la magiezoologue. Vous n'êtes plus lié au Maître du Haut Château !

— Je le sais, mais je ne peux tout de même pas. J'ai essayé de vous prévenir que cela était impossible avant votre évasion, mais vous sembliez tellement enthousiaste et sûre de vous que je n'ai pu insister. De plus, vous nous proposiez la liberté totale, et, pour moi, cela valait déjà plus que ma rédemption. »

Luna resta un instant perplexe. Elle se demandait la raison de ce revirement de situation. Pourquoi le Valraven abandonnait-il sa seule chance de redevenir celui qu'il était auparavant ?

« Je ne comprends pas, commença-t-elle. Ce n'est pas que je veuille absolument vous donner mon futur enfant, mais…

─ Je le sais bien, mais vous devez d'abord savoir que, si nous vous avons aidés, ce n'est pas pour conclure cet accord. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ma liberté vaut bien plus que ma rédemption à mes yeux. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas que ne _veux_ pas, mais que je ne _peux_ pas. Ou pour être exact, que je ne peux _plus_.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? s'intrigua Luna. Vous vouliez votre liberté, vous avez pu l'obtenir. Pourquoi…

— Comme vous le savez déjà, je ne peux racheter mon âme qu'en passant un accord avec une femme _vierge_ en la conduisant auprès de son _âme sœur_ en échange du sang de son _premier-né_.

— Oui, et…

— Mademoiselle Luna, je ne peux pas passer un accord avec vous, parce que votre âme sœur se trouve déjà à côté de vous, que vous n'êtes plus vierge et que vous êtes déjà enceinte. »

Luna crut sentir quelqu'un lui donner un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Âme sœur à côté… Enceinte… Elle essaya d'assimiler les informations, mais son esprit refusait d'établir les connexions logiques. C'était vrai qu'elle avait passé une nuit avec Rolf au cours d'une mission quelques semaines plus tôt… De là à parler d'âme sœur et de grossesse… Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver extraite de son propre corps et d'observer la scène depuis un autre point de vue.

« Vous… vous êtes sûr ? interrogea Faucett, qui fut la plus prompte à réagir.

— Certain, assura Dom. Nous sentons ce genre de chose, afin de pouvoir respecter les termes de notre accord. Sans cela, nous ne pourrions jamais trouver la rédemption. Mes sincères félicitations pour cette nouvelle. Je vous reste très reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Au revoir. »

D'un geste majestueux, le Valraven déploya ses immenses ailes noires et s'envola sans déranger le moindre flocon de neige. Il s'éleva dans le ciel matinal, sa silhouette se transformant peu à peu en petit point noir avant de disparaître complètement. La Briscarde se tourna vers sa collègue qui était toujours sous le choc.

Elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, mais tout n'était que chaos. Un seul mot semblait se discerner des autres, brillant de mille feux au milieu du capharnaüm. Enceinte. Comment ne s'en était-elle pas compte ? Elle tenta de se remémorer les dernières semaines…

Cette soirée lors de la mission au Brésil avec Rolf… Ils avaient dormi dans la même chambre… partagé le même lit, et bien plus… Ça avait été leur seule et unique fois. La dernière fois aussi où ils s'étaient vus. Et elle n'avait fréquenté personne d'autre. Et pourtant, il y avait les signes. Elle réalisa que cela faisait effectivement un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles, mais cela ne lui avait pas paru bizarre, car elle n'était pas réglée comme une horloge et elle avait eu pas mal de stress ces-derniers temps, avec son projet de livre. Il y avait son caractère qui jouait au yo-yo. Son mauvais pressentiment qui semblait émaner du plus profond d'elle-même, plus encore que d'habitude. Ses entrailles qui se contractaient plus facilement, ses crises de nausées plus fréquentes… Peu à peu, elle réalisa pleinement les paroles de Dom.

Luna était enceinte de Rolf.

« Joyeux Noël, Luna », murmura Faucett avec un large sourire sur le visage.

La jeune Briscarde prit sa collègue dans ses bras puissants d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais faite avant. Luna sentit comme une chaleur communicative passer de l'une à l'autre. Le bonheur se répandait peu à peu dans on organisme pour exploser comme un feu d'artifice.

« Joyeux Noël, Sarah », répondit-elle en rendant l'étreinte.

1 Du calme !

2 Tuez-les !

3 Non.

4 Tu oses me défier, toi, mon plus fidèle serviteur ?


End file.
